Impossible, Possible!
by NightlyDreamer
Summary: In the midst of cleaning the attic, two twins are suddenly sucked into the world of Fire Emblem! Soon enough, they find themselves on the adventure of their lives with the three lords. Will they survive? -Currently Being Edited/Revised-
1. Of Attics, Lights and Spring Cleaning

_Have you ever wondered if there were other worlds? Different from our own, but at the same time similar. This is the story of two twins, as they stumble upon such things._

* * *

Spring, the all around refreshing season after winter that most seemed to look forward to. For students, it meant school was soon to end. For parents it meant no more shovelling ungodly amounts of snow.

However, for two twins, all spring meant was spring cleaning.

On this particular morning, in a dusty old attic, a girl around the age of 17 hummed to herself quietly, long brown hair swaying back and forth as she moved. She was supposed to be cleaning, but it was more like she was searching through the old things up there. After all, she had school today! Spring cleaning could wait until _after._

Finally, the girl stopped over what appeared to be a box. Curiously her light green eyes read over the ivory letters strewn about the box's lid. She mouthed the words '_Mystique_' before letting out a somewhat agitated sigh, "How old is this thing? Dad should really clean this out...I mean, if it's up here he probably doesn't even use it!"

As she continued her musing on the strange little chest, someone poked their head through the attic door. Despite the fact this person was male, he held an uncanny resemblance to the girl above. Minus the unmentionables and long hair that is. He called out to her, "Arisa! You're going to be late for school, and so am I if you don't hurry! "

Arisa huffed a little, calling back, "Just a second Rai. Even if I don't hurry, all we'll miss is the morning club activities!"

Inspecting the chest a little more, she opened it up, ignoring her twin's whining about how "It's not my fault if they kick you out then." And "Come _on,_ Arisa! Dad's waiting." Once she had, two little emblems gleamed up at her. Taking them out, she looked them over. One appeared to be designed with the insignia of a bow and arrow, while the other pictured a blade of some sort. Closing the lid, she made her way over to the impatient teen.

Carefully, Arisa kneeled beside him, "Take a look at these Rai."

Not quite in the mood to ignore his sister, Rai took the emblems from her hand, being careful not to fall off the ladder, "Yeah so? Dad probably just left 'em up here. Nothing special."

For this he received a gentle glare, "That's not the point. I just figured since I'm in archery and you have kendo, we could wear these."

He seemed to think it over for a minute, but finally said, "Why not. Heck, we might make someone jealous!"

Hooking the emblems to their shirts, the twin's heard their father's car honk obnoxiously, clearly stating he was tired of waiting. So, without another second wasted, the two quickly raced the whole way-making sure not to trip down the ladder-grabbed their bags and left for school.

* * *

Fortunately, the twins had made it in time for both their morning clubs, and their day went rather smoothly from there. Admittedly, Arisa had one test, and had possibly failed it, but that was okay. Well, as okay as bombed test could be anyway. During lunch, they had gone to a play rehearsal and had somehow ended up wearing the outfits for the rest of the day, by request of one of Rai's more annoying friends, as Arisa put it.

By the time they got home, both were rather worn out. As they stepped through the door, the twin's mother greeted them cheerfully, "Welcome back kids. How was school today?"

Never one to deny their parents an answer, Arisa and Rai smiled, speaking in unison, "It was alright."

The older woman nodded knowingly before she noticed the clothes they still had on, "Hm? My, what are you two wearing?"

While Rai stood there confused, Arisa caught on rather quickly, looking down at her rather...medieval attire. Ah right. They _had _neglected to tell their parents that particular aspect of their school life hadn't they. Elbowing her brother, for he'd finally caught on, Arisa explained, giggling, "It's for our school play, Hamlet."

The twin's mother hummed in approval, "O~oh I see. That sounds nice." The older woman paused for a moment, "Oh, Arisa, Rai. Those weapons you have for it, I assume...you can just put them in the attic for storage if you want. Actually, I need to you to go up there anyway."

Both groaned. Right, spring cleaning. How could they possibly have forgotten? Simply nodding both resigned to their fate and trudged up to the attic, starting the near impossible-Well maybe that was an exaggeration- task of cleaning their rather ancient attic.

Arisa moved steadily, whacking the dust fiercely with the feather dust she'd gotten downstairs. She might as well start with the easy job after all. Moving out loads of boxes could wait. However, the sound of things simply being tossed and overturned behind her caught her attention soon enough. Those definitely weren't the sounds of _cleaning_ after all.

Lo and behold, Rai was digging through the piles of clothes, tossing them behind himself, opening and occasionally over turning random boxes, and if she didn't have the common sense she did, Arisa would have thought her brother was sorting things. Stepping over the mess, she tapped her brother's shoulder with slightest irritation. He turned his head slowly, "Yes? Wha—"

Rai never got to finish that sentence, for whether he had meant to or not, all his digging had triggered something, and as an impossibly bright light shone all around them, the twins soon lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N: _Fixed, again, because I can't seem to stay satisfied with anything that includes my writing. And somehow, this just seems sooo much better than the original. I still have 4 more chapters to fix though, so don't expect much in the terms of the time it'll take to finish everything up. I can do it if I put my mind to it._


	2. Inside the game

_When you're trapped in a place that doesn't have an exit, where do you go? Arisa and Rai want this answer, but will they get it? Today they shall meet the young lord Eliwood._

* * *

Had the twins known that being in the attic caused the little surprise they were about wake up to, they would probably have never gone up there that day. As it was, they had, and there was no going back.

Arisa was the first to stir. Pushing herself up, she sat up, taking in her surroundings. Something seemed off and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe that was because things were still blurry but...she blinked. Then again. And again.

Quickly she did a double take altogether. Mouth agape, the brunette stared for good amount of time before getting to her feet in a hurry, "This is _not _the attic!"

No, no it wasn't. It was the farthest thing from an attic. Whatever that strange bright light had been, it had knocked her out...and dropped her in a forest! That wasn't the only thing off about this entire thing either. She glanced around herself in a bout of panic once she realized it.

Rai was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Not long after his sister had awoken in surprise, Rai had as well.

In a field.

With a sharp, _annoying _pain in the back of his head.

Looking around himself, he grumbled. Normally someone would be surprised to be in, oh I don't know, a _field _when they had previously been in an _attic_, but Rai's sense of surprise wasn't working right then. Maybe that had something to do with the pain in his head?

"Where's Arisa..?"A pause. "And where am I..?"

Clutching his still aching head, Rai rose from the ground without another word. Sitting around like this wasn't going to get him anywhere after all. So the twin walked on, hoping that it wouldn't take him _too _long to locate his sister. However, the plains were far and wide, so he had little hope of getting much of anywhere quickly. Letting out a sigh, Rai joked to himself loudly, "Sure could use a horse right now. My _kingdom_ for a horse!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Arisa, in her rage was yelling to the skies, "Where the hell is my brother, and why am I in a forest?"

It's not like she was expecting the skies to open up and voice the answers to her questions, but it would have been nice all things considered. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the female twin continued on her way through the densely packed forest. Her shouting however had caught the attention of someone though, and whether Arisa would be glad for the company or not, she was soon to find out.

A rustling in the bushes nearby caught the brunette's attention and she turned her head in time to see a rather built man emerge from bushes. She studied him carefully, hoping to god the axe in his hand only made him a hunter. The older man seemed to do the same, and upon recognizing the weapon on her side, charged her.

Surprised, Arisa quickly moved from his path, _'Oh shit no. You're kidding.' _Common sense told her this guy wasn't going to back off. Searching for a weapon, she suddenly remembered that, to her fortune, a fencing sword was strapped to her side. They had capped it for the play so no one got hurt, but here...there was no need for such precautions.

Drawing her sabre and flicking off the cap, she assumed position, waiting for the axe man to move towards her again. '_I'll be kissing my fencing teachers boots for weeks if this works...'_

Soon enough, the brutish man charged her again, raising the axe above his head before swinging down on her. Barely managing to catch the axe with her blade, Arisa attempted to push him away. This was no simple feat however, as she was much smaller than the man above, and not nearly as tough. The only way out of this mess was _speed._

Ducking, she rolled out of his path, watching as the axe stuck into the ground where she had been. Realizing she'd best use the short moment to her advantage, the twin slashed at his side, managing a shallow cut, before muscular man heaved out the way, letting out an angry growl. A twinge of confidence reached her now as she realized what she had managed. Maybe Arisa _could _do this. The man didn't even seem to have a plan after all, "Fighting without a plan is irresponsible you know."

The muscular merely huffed at her. Clearly he was trying to ignore her.

Well, verbally anyway.

Ignoring the cut in his side, the large man once again made his way over to her, this time swinging the axe towards her side in an attempt to catch her off guard. Arisa would be having none of that though, and with confidence building inside of her, she pushed back with the soles of her feet, getting out of the axe's path in time. Pushing forward this time, she lunged blade first towards him, sabre sinking into his shoulder. Pulling back, the brunette kicked the muscular man in the stomach, the force of the two attacks causing him to topple over.

Wasting no extra time, Arisa pointed the tip of her sabre at his throat. Gasping lightly, she spoke, "I...have half a mind to let you go. So run, before I changed it."

To be honest, if they continued, Arisa wasn't sure if she could last. This was her only choice. If he didn't run, she was done for...

So it was of course to her great relief when she discovered the man was a coward deep down. Fearing for his life, he scrambled to his feet, and took off without another huff or growl.

Running a tired hand through her hair, Arisa sighed, "How the heck did this end up happening to me?"

Before she could continue to ponder this, the bushes began to rustle once more. Whipping around, she raised her blade, just in case axe-man had come back. Out of the bushes came a red haired man who held about him a regal air that at the same time seemed also kind. Once he had noticed she and her blade, the man's hand flew to his sword, cautiously beginning to unsheathe it, "Be you friend or foe, miss?"

Lowering her blade, Arisa moved to straighten a little, still panting from her early fight, "...I don't know what to tell you. Is this a battlefield? If so I seem to have simply stumbled upon it by accident."

She squinted at him as he replied in affirmative, as though she'd seen him somewhere before. In fact, now that she thought about...'_Wait a second. This guy, h-he's...Eliwood! Eliwood from Fire Emblem! Oh gods...don't tell me.' _Realizing the young lord was still talking, Arisa tuned back in, "...miss?"

"Y-yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

Mentally she smacked herself, "Oh no, I'm sorry. I just fought a man with an axe so I'm a little out of it."

Eliwood's eyes seemed to widen for a moment, "Really? I see...You're already involved with the fight here. I don't think it will be safe for you to simply return home now. If you would, could you join me in my fight?"

She thought for a moment on this. What point in the game was this anyway? Well, it didn't matter. There were a lot more pros to going with the Lordling than there were cons. With him, she was guaranteed safety, and with safety, she could find her brother without getting killed...It was an easy decision really. Looking back at the young lord, she smiled, "Sure, that would probably be best. This way I can find my brother..."

Eliwood simply nodded in understanding, and the pair were off.

* * *

Fortunately for her twin, Rai was faring much better than his sister. He hadn't run into a fight at all. Had he known this might have happened, he'd have been thanking his lucky stars for sparing him and the growing headache he had. However, as the boy continued on, the sound of yelling reached his ears.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he soon found himself watching a girl with pink pig-tails screech at boy with sandy blond hair about something he hoped was irrelevant to the matter at hand for the poor blond's sake. To the side, a rather large man with astonishingly blue hair stood watching over them both, saying something that was calm despite the pink haired girl's current disposition. Though as he watched, surprised he hadn't been noticed yet-honestly, he was in a goddamn field for crying out loud- Rai suddenly realized something. '_Those two fighting...they look for familiar. W-wait a minute. T-they're...Matthew and Serra! Oh my god...I'm in Fire Emblem?'_

Okay, not even his previous head trauma could prevent the utter shock this time. Falling flat on his butt, Rai let out a strangled grunt as he tried to process this new information, not exactly realizing he now had their _full _and _undivided _attention. Great, just great.

Matthew had immediately moved to stand in front of Serra, while the blue haired man drew an axe, decidedly out of nowhere to the disoriented Rai, and hollered at him, charging to stand before him threateningly, "Who are you? An enemy?"

A blank stare was all he received, because quite frankly, Rai had no idea what the hell he should say. Video game people were _talking _to him! Most people would end up equating this to a 'what am I on?' moment. Calming down a little mentally, he tried to think this through. '_Oh man...sis'll kill me if I fight these guys. Guess I should try to be peaceful then?'_ Yeah, that sounded smart. Rai wasn't exactly looking to get skewered after all.

Deciding on this course of action, the male twin spoke loudly, "I'm no one's enemy, I swear! This sword is just for training, I couldn't fight you with it if I wanted to."

Serra scowled at him, speaking somewhat spitefully to him, "Well, duh. You don't really look like you could even lift that thing."

The moment she'd said it, Rai in his short-tempered glory, blew up whatever chance his last statement had given him, "I can _so _lift it! I can fight with it to for that matter!"

The fact that it was a useless prop from a play that simply looked real was irrelevant.

She merely gave him a rather haughty look that would have been worse had she not been half way behind the thief, "_Ri~ght_. Didn't you just tell us you _weren't _a fighter?"

If Rai had cared at the moment he would have sworn Matthew was giving him a pitying 'That was smart of you' look. Fortunately, he wasn't, so things didn't get too much worse.

A rough sigh was heard, and Rai turned his head to look at the blue haired man now beside him, "Well boy, tell you what. If you fight with us, I'll let you off the hook."

This time he heard Serra huff at the idea. Ignoring her, Rai got up, nodding in agreement. It was better this way after all. This way he wouldn't have to fight his way out of getting skewered, "Alright then. But first...will you tell me your names?"

He earned a laugh at this, "Those two are Matthew and Serra. My name is Hector. Learn it well boy!"

* * *

Arisa had soon realized that by being by Eliwood's side, they had had to fight through many an enemy. She had avoided actually killing most herself, a female archer not too far from her usually taking care of those she weakened. After a short while she had even noticed a boy on horseback with medium length hair and a thick green cape shouting out directions. He, she assumed, was probably the tactician they chose at the beginning of the game. There were two other's on horseback, but she scarcely saw them very near.

Realizing almost too late that while she was thinking another axe man had begun to charge her, Arisa panicked. Without thinking, she thrust her uncapped sabre towards him, watching as it sunk into his chest with great ease, more than likely piercing his heart. Retracting her blade, Arisa could only watch as he fell back to die before her. The brunette would have stayed glued in place had Eliwood not spoken, having been close enough to notice the change, "Is something wrong?"

Snapping out of her haze, Arisa prepared herself again with her blade, giving the young lord a rather weak look of reassurance, "I am fine. We should turn our attention back to the fight at hand!"

Eliwood frowned, but let it go. There was a fight to finish after all.

* * *

They had gotten rid of Rai's useless prop-sword and now, the male twin was hacking his way through enemy after enemy with his new broadsword-stolen, courtesy of Matthew. The others were not too far off from him, so he felt safe enough, or, at least as safe as you could be while fighting. '_How an earth did we end up in this game anyway? Why this one? Hector's not exactly the nicest guy in the world...'_ Truth be told, his thoughts were the only thing keeping him from being affected by the fact he was killing others. Had been since he'd joined up with Hector. In that way, he was more fortunate than his sister, but it was really only a matter of time.

As the enemies started to thin out, Rai noticed the blur of a sabre and the familiar flow of long brown hair. Being a twin had its advantages, and in mere moments he knew exactly who it was.

"Arisa!"

Hearing someone shout her name, the brunette pulled away from the most recent kill, and probably the last for now, she had made. Eliwood was after all fighting what seemed to be the leader, a paladin standing by just in case. It was safe.

Searching for the source of the voice, the form of her brother soon materialized in her vision. He seemed to be unable to reach her right now, having had to fight, but it was more or less calming knowing he was alive and kicking.

Smiling lightly, she realized one of the last fighters was headed towards her, and returned to her own fight, her brother's name on her breath.

It was only after Eliwood had managed to defeat the bandit's leader that the fighting ended. The remaining goons quickly left, probably thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to stick around with the boss dead. Taking advantage of this moment of relaxation, Hector was the first to move, quickly coming to Eliwood's side, both looking rather surprised as they began to speak.

Rai however went for a less subtle approach, pouncing on his sister in a bear hug. He had honestly been very worried despite the initial calm he had felt over the situation they were in. So, as the twins toppled over, he found that he couldn't have been happier, "I'm so happy you're alright Arisa!"

Smiling as playfully as she could at her brother, Arisa pushed him a little, so they could sit, "Me too, Rai."

After saying so, Arisa jumped a little at her brother's now worried expression. What was wrong now? Slowly, her brother spoke, sounding a little confused now, "Arisa...you're so pale. What happened?"

Arisa's green eyes widened, but she smiled again, weakly this time, "I-i...Rai, I killed people..."

Her brother's frown deepened, and he stroked her hair lightly. Truth be told, he couldn't fully feel the same as his sister about this. The killing had not bothered him so much. Tugging her hands a little, her drug her up with him so that they now stood. Rai whispered, "Well, we can't do anything about that I guess...We did kind of land in Fire Emblem after all."

"Still...I wish it could have been avoided."

"Such is war, I guess."

Arisa groaned, "Things would have been so much better if we'd landed in Harvest Moon..."

Laughing, Rai tried to joke off some of Arisa's unhappiness, "But then you'd have never gotten to see some of your favourite characters here!"

She quickly averted her eyes at this, blushing, "T-true."

Nearby, the two lords watched them, having finished their own chat a little bit ago. Needless to say, Hector was the first to speak, clearing his throat rather loudly to gain the twin's attention, "Is this your sweetheart?"

It took them both a moment, but once it sunk in, both shoved each other away. Sure they were brother and sister, but they supposed that had been a tad more intimate than the norm.

Rai's face turned several shades of red, whether out of embarrassment or disgust, no one would ever know, while his sister managed the good humour to laugh at this far off conclusion. Whipping his head to look at the blue haired man, he shouted, "N-no! She's my _sister_!"

Hector merely looked between the two, trying to pick up on the similarities they could possibly share. Of course, it didn't take long, there weren't many differences, though that might wound Rai's pride as a male should it ever be mentioned. He opened his mouth to speak in reply, but Eliwood beat him to it, "That aside," He looked at Hector pointedly, "I believe it would be a good idea to introduce ourselves. My name is Eliwood, and I am a prince from Pherae."

The twins smiled at the young lord, unconsciously answering him in unison, "My name is Arisa/Rai."

Hector gave them an odd look at this, "I don't suppose you could have said that separately."They merely shook their heads, causing Hector to huff, "Well then, Arisa, Rai, I am Hector, brother to Marquess Ostia!"

After the lord's had finished introducing themselves, everyone else had decided to do their part as well. Arisa had discovered the name of the little archer girl who had assisted her multiple times through the fight. Her name was Rebecca. As for the paladin she'd noticed earlier standing watch over Eliwood, his name was Marcus. Another rather humble and somewhat nervous young knight had also introduced himself to be Lowen. There were two others, Bartre and Dorcas, but the two had simply stood to the side after saying anything.

As for Hector's allies, well, the only one there currently was Oswin, a rather tall man. The blue haired lord had explained that his other allies, Matthew and Serra were waiting for them up ahead. Though she tried to hide it, Rai and caught the twinge of slight annoyance Arisa made upon hearing both names.

Once the introductions were over, (the tactician yet to be found for some reason, though probably not far away) Eliwood took the time to take Arisa aside while the others chatted, awaiting the tactician's return before they moved on. He had after all, not yet forgotten her disposition during battle, "Arisa, about earlier. Might you tell me if you are truly alright?"

It didn't take her long to realize what the red haired noble was talking about, and Arisa spoke, staring at the ground, "I know it sounds odd but...earlier when I killed the bandit...I really just couldn't stand it. I've never taken another's life."

Eliwood smiled at her knowingly. It was the best he could do for her really. Before he could truly get a word in though, another spoke, "I wouldn't worry too much about that miss."

Lo and behold it was the tactician, who had previously been missing from the scene. Apparently, he had heard their conversation upon coming back. He was not how Arisa had always imagined him her head though. She'd always assumed the tactician was a boy with unruly hair and a quiet demeanour, but this boy didn't give off that kind of vibe at all. The closest she was to being right was that his shoulder length brown hair was messy.

But that was beside the point.

Realizing he had her attention, the boy smiled, "It's natural to feel the way you to about it. And though I sympathize with you, this _is _a war of sorts. Well maybe not a war but..."

He seemed to mumble off on the topic, so Eliwood picked up for him, "I hate to sound callous like this, but he's right. You'll probably get used to it to."

Arisa frowned, "How could I get used to something like that?"

Once more, the tactician spoke, "Well...It's the way of the warrior, right Eliwood?" A nod, "We're not heartless, far from it. Sometimes you have to kill to survive though."

Trying to accept these facts as they were, Arisa simply gave a nod, "I-i see."

A hand was placed upon her shoulder and the brunette looked up to the kind face of Eliwood, "Do you and your brother have anywhere to go?"

She shook her head 'no', and watched as the lord called her brother over. As soon as Rai made it, mumbling a confused 'what?' on his way, Eliwood spoke once more, "How about you two accompany us then? We could use the help."

Rai was about to say yes right away, but Arisa stopped him, hand over his mouth. While Eliwood was trustworthy-as far as she knew anyway, Arisa hadn't exactly reached this part of the game, she was sure- it would be good to know where they were headed, "We'd love to say yes but first, where are you going?"

Seeing no harm in telling them, Eliwood explained, "My father went missing a while ago, and we have been searching for him. I am worried something grave has happened so..."

The twins looked to each other, seeming to contemplate this together. Understanding Eliwood's feelings, they both smiled, Rai getting his chance to answer, "We'll definitely help you."

* * *

A/N: _Once again, this is yet another revision of the original version of Impossible, Possible. I feel like I've come a long way getting this done, because for whatever reason, it took forever to rewrite. Making sense of interactions that happen in the original, lengthening certain scenes...anyways, onwards, to chapter 3!_


	3. A Turn Towards Friendship and?

**A Turn Towards Friendship and...**

_If the fate of someone else is in your hands, what are you to do? Hurry Lord and try to disprove Arisa's feeling! Rai and Arisa shall fight a battle .Hurry twins, someone is in need of the cleric's assistance..._

After a while, the group had set up a small campsite, everyone other then Arisa and another asleep at this time. She had decided to stay by the fire for a while, and unluckily for her, Matthew had as well, probably, for some reason, wanting to meet, just like everyone else had met she and her brother. This displeased the female twin very much. She never had liked him very much, not because he was a thief, but his character from the game.

The thief decided to start with his questions, "Would you mind telling me your name miss?"

Arisa forced a smile, "Arisa. What's yours?"

Fortunately, she had remembered not to blurt his name, because it would be strange had she known it without him telling her, even though she did. The blonde smiled, "Matthew."

She groaned mentally now, "I suppose you wish to talk?"

Matthew nodded, "You are the only one awake besides me. Besides, I'm rather bored."

Arisa took that into consideration with a thoughtful, gaining a small chuckle from the man near her, causing her to glare slightly, "So you're a thief right?"

Another nod, "That I am."

She groaned quietly, but Matthew heard it anyway, "What's wrong with that?"

She looked at him, despite how she had to force herself to do so, "I'm not very fond of thieves..."

Matthew just stared at her, then trying to convince her otherwise, "I'm not all that bad. I mean, I could be quite useful in the future!"

Arisa looked to him, scowling, "I just don't trust you is all."

This caused the thief boy to laugh, "Well, maybe we'll understand each other some other time."

He walked off leaving Arisa to ponder his words. Of course, one thought remained above the others, that was for sure, _'I still don't trust you...'_

---

Eliwood and company headed off the very next day, Arisa following closely behind her and Hector. Her brother came up shortly after, questioning her as to why she was where she was. After those questions, the male brunette proceeded to ask where they were going. The female brunette had simply told him Eliwood was headed to Santaruz to meet with the Marquess. Apparently, he believed that since Marquess Santaruz was friends with his father he would know his whereabouts. Though Arisa for some reason or another doubted this, both twins thought it was a good idea.

Unfortunately, for the group, upon reaching Santaruz, a man in black stopped them, and realizing who they were, ended up picking a fight. Seeing no other choice in the matter, the tactician, who the twins now understood was named Mark, yelled to everyone to prepare for battle.

Rai whispered to his sister, "Looks like we'll have to fight to see the Marquess, eh sis? Up to the challenge?"

Arisa nodded, but spoke up with a worried tone, "There's something wrong though...I have a bad feeling."

He looked to her, now worried as well, "Really?"

"Just please, stay with Eliwood, Rai."

Her brother merely nodded in reply, leaving with the group that had split off with Eliwood. Arisa on the other hand headed down the path to the village with Rebecca, Matthew and Lowen, hacking through multiple bandits and fighters that lay in wait in their path. Thankfully, being in a group and all, she found it was much easier to handle them. Although, at the moment, only Lowen was beside her, Rebecca and Matthew moving on slowly ahead protecting Serra. Soon they enemies began to thin out, and she noticed that the thief had disappeared. Of course, she managed to spot him much farther away talking to some guy in blue clothes. _'Who's that?_'

---With Rai---

Rai on the other hand wasn't fairing quite as well as his sister was. Especially since Hector had nearly lobbed off his nose or head several times already. Angrily he hissed at the older man as they continued their fight, "Would you please try not to kill me!?"

The male twin cut down and enemy in a frustrated manner to get the point through, just as Hector tossed him a glance, "I'm not doing it on purpose damnit!"

An argument began to break out between them, and thankfully, they managed to fight actual enemies at the same time. Or at least until an older man, who Rai had come to know as Oswin, came to their side, "We're in a fight! Pay attention to it rather than your squabbling or you'll be killed!"

The two immediately quieted, and to avoid another fight, Rai jogged over to where Eliwood was to check on him for his sister. Seeing he was fine though, the brunette sighed. 'Well, I think sis finally went off the deep end. Eliwood is fine, and we're winning."

Noticing Rai's sour expression, and his presence, the young lord spoke, fighting off a random axe man quickly, "Something your mind?"

He shrugged, "Nope. So, you really think Helman will know where your father is?"

"All we can do is hope."

**---**With Arisa---

Meanwhile, the mystery man drew his sword, and Arisa, thinking he was planning to attack the blonde thief, charged over with her sword. 'What a stupid... ' However, upon getting there, Matthew had quickly realized her thoughts, and stopped her quickly, "Wait!"

"Wait?"

The thief laughed, despite this not quite being thee right situation, "Arisa, this is a friend, not a foe! His name is Guy!"

Sighing in relief, she suddenly realized something, "That's good...but why did he join us?"

This caused a grunt to come from the blue clothed man's lips, "Must you ask?"

She titled her head in a dog-like manner now, "Well, yeah. It'd be best to know why."

Guy gave her an exasperated stare, "Fine...A long time ago in Caelin I was starving because I was broke, and one day I smelled food. That was when I met him," He pointed at Matthew, "He let me eat most of the meat he was cooking, but then he goes and tricks me into signing a contract that says I owe him a favour for each piece of meat I ate!"

The thief laughed, "He owed me three! And since he still owes me some favours, he's fighting with us to repay them."

The female brunette's eye twitched and she looked at Matthew slowly, "Matthew, I knew I hated you because you were a thief, but you just hit a new low! I like you even less then I did before now!"

Matthew laughed somewhat nervously, "Oh come now, it wasn't that bad...He does owe me, and isn't hate too strong a word?"

He only received a rather wicked glare in return before Arisa's attention returned to the swordsman, "So, you're an ally now right?"

A nod.

She smiled widely, "That's great! I'm sure we all could make use of your talents!"

The blonde beside Guy scowled, "What of me? Do I get no praise?"

It was about now Serra arrived nearby, along with Rebecca and Lowen, and having heard what he'd said, she spitefully replied for Arisa, "Of course you don't Matthew! Who'd wanna praise you?"

This got a laugh out of the young archer and the brunette, while Lowen merely sighed, speaking up, "We move on and meet of with Lord Eliwood and lord Hector now."

Looking his way, Arisa spoke jokingly, "If my brother was here, he'd say something along the lines of, 'You make Eliwood and Hector sound old' y'know?"

"Err..."

Finally, they decided to head, off lightly conversing and looking out for hidden enemies on the way.

Guy began to chat with Arisa at some point, "So you have a brother?"

She gave a small laugh, "Yup!"

---With Rai---

The group Rai was with was now fighting the man named Boeis who had opposed them earlier on. Or at least, Hector was mostly fighting him, as his axe was best suited to the task.

After a bit, Eliwood and Mark came over to the brunette, the lord speaking up, "When do you think your sister's group will arrive?"

The twin looked over to him, "Soon, I hope...You know, while you and Hector were talking to that Boeis guy, Sis told me she had a bad feeling about this."

"Let us hope nothing comes of it, then."

Rai nodded in agreement, "Yeah..."

Soon enough, Hector had quit weakened the black armoured man, and tired himself, allowed Eliwood and Rai to pitch in, in taking him down. However before he died, the older man spoke ominous words, "It's...too late..."

Fearing the worst, Eliwood speedily began into the castle. Rai shuddered, 'I hope Arisa was wrong! I hope Boeis is only bluffing!' Noticing his sister, he shouted to her in a panicked fashion, "Sis! Hurry, Eliwood is inside! Come with me!"

The female twin caught up quickly with her brother and Hector, and panting said, "Is something wrong?"

Hector was the one to answer as they hurried along, "Before that man died, he said it was too late. We fear Lord Helman is in grave danger!"

Nearly falling over, Arisa almost screamed at them, "Well why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Running far ahead of the two, she soon found the room in which Eliwood and Marquess Santaruz were in. The elderly man coughed violently, before falling down, the young lord catching him, "Lord Helman!"

Lord Helman coughed once more; speaking quietly, "Go to Laus...Darin...the Marquess knows all..."

"Marquess Laus?"

The elderly Marquess gave the young lord a sorry, Eliwood shouting to hold on, fearfully. Arisa shivered, watching the sad scene unfold, _'Please! Don't let my feeling come true!_'

Finally, Helman spoke his last words, "Beware...the Black Fang..."

It was at this moment Hector and Rai came in, standing by Arisa's side, though she did not notice. Eliwood frowned as he spoke, "He's gone..."

Dropping to her knees, Arisa let out a sob, her brother dropping down beside her to comfort the poor girl. Beside the twins, Hector let out a yell, "Blast! What is going on!?"

As calmly as he could, Eliwood spoke, "We must go to Laus and speak to Lord Darin."

For a while, he and Hector spoke to each other of the events until another man came in giving them some helpful words. Now the fight was over, but they had lost Lord Helman. In the very least, a lead in the search had been gained.

**---**

Soon, night fell on the group as they set up camp, and eventually most went to sleep, with the exception of Arisa, Guy and Matthew. Of course, Arisa was at the fire, while the other two had merely been walking and talking until noticing her. Guy was first to speak, "Oh hey, why are you still awake?"

Glancing to him, she spoke, "No reason in particular. Though sometimes I think my brother and I are vampires."

This made him laugh a bit, "Right."

Soon enough, she came up with a question, "Hey guy? Where are you from?"

The braid haired boy smiled, "Sacae."

She was little surprised, but Arisa's lips quickly formed a grin, "That's pretty neat!"

Almost suddenly, Rai came over to the two chatting, giving his sister a scowl, "Why are you still up? I want to go to bed and can't if your still awake!"

Arisa sighed, "I'm talking, so can we go through with this argument some other time?"

This only deepened his scowl, "Just get some sleep. Soon."

Guy chuckled, causing Arisa to stare at him in a confused fashion, "What's so funny?"

He replied, still laughing a bit between words, "Your brother is very odd."

She could only nod in agreement, "...Saying this I must admit that I'm probably just as bad."

It was only now Matthew decided to place himself into the conversation, "Am I forgiven yet?"

Arisa glared, "Never."

* * *

**Another chapter fixed. Yes! =D Anyways, I hope this version is much more understandable. I don't know if it's better though. Maybe. I hope you guys decide to re-read it anyways. It might be worth it.**


	4. A Troubadour and a Liar

**::::Chapter.4 A troubadour and a liar:::::**

* * *

Beforehand note:I will not be playing the chapters while writing any longer.It messes up my plot a little and I don't like it.From now on I'll just be trying my best to remember certain things.

* * *

**////Chapter Start////**

* * *

_A person with great healing powers awaits a mage boy.There is a liar as an enemy , twins.Fight wisely , your decisions will determine Eliwoods parties fate.A friend is a foe.Make wise choices._

* * *

Arisa and Rai followed behind Hector and Eliwood.They were on their way to Laus and the twins were unhappy at the moment.Serra walked over to the two and began to blab , "Hey you two!I don't see to many sweethearts lately!How long have you been together?!"

Rai eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.Arisa started to stutter , "Serra!He's my-!"

She scowled , "I already know!You don't have to confirm it!"

Rai fumed , "I'm telling you she's my-!"

Serra screeched at him , "I already know!!"

Matthew walked over with pity writen all over his face , "Serra , their twins.Not lovers."

Serra looked back and forth between the two , "Never really thought of that..."

She walked off to go talk to Rebecca.Arisa said thinking'_Great.I get help but it comes from theif boy...'_Matthew smiled sly , "Now do I earn your respect Rissy?"

Her brother picked up on the pet name and whispered to Matthew "What you just called her earned you zero respect..."

Matthew noticed the look of a grudge on her face now and stepped back a little , "Now now .No need for violence..."

Arisa looked to the theif boy , "Don't call me that!Oh and by the way , you have a paper's width of respect from me now!"

Eliwood sighed while Hector laughed , "Can't they just get along?"

Hector laughed louder.

A short while later Marcus came bearing news that a lone knight had come seeking Eliwood.He agreed to meet this person.While they were waiting Mark and Rai came over to the two nobles , Rai spoke first , "Eliwood?Who do you think this knight may be?"

Eliwood shrugged , "I've no clue."

As they were saying this a brown-haired man , presumebly the 'Lone knight' came along and began to chat with Eliwood.Rai exchaged glances with his siter before she said , "I feel as though he is not what he seems..."

The male twin nodded in agreement , "Yeah .I have a feeling he's hiding something."

The two's feeling was confirmed when the man now known as Erik declared his was going to fight them.Arisa growled _'What is it with this place and fighting?Oh...wait...this is a war game...'_Rai looked paranoid , "Can't we go one day without a fight?"

Arisa shook her head , "Apparently not."

The two siblings split up once more , Arisa heading off with Serra , Matthew and Rebecca , Hector included along with Bartre.While Rai left with Eliwood , Marcus , Dorcas , Lowen , and Oswin.

Arisa constantly found herself wishing she had a bow at that moment , or an axe.Either would have done againsn't the lances that constantly came her and Matthew's way.Rebecca was doing fine , besides Hector nearly chopping off her nose.Serra was healing Arisa thanks to her constant injuries.Soon they saw what seemed to be a mage that looked fimiliar to Arisa , Serra must have known who it was because she ran over in a hurry.It turned out to be Erk , he was now helping the group it seemed.Arisa walked to him , "Are you looking for something?"

Erk looked at her and replied , "I'm looking for the person I was to escort.Miss..."

She smiled , "Arisa."

Erk nodded , "She is not to far from here."

Arisa offered to accompany him and that went together for that short time.

**/////With Rai/////**

Rai was fending off pirates at that moment.Marcus was elsewhere and Lowen was stuck next to the twin.Eliwood was fighting somewhere else as well.Rai noticed Mark run over , "Rai!I neeed you to head over to that village for me!There are ruffians coming near it!"

Rai nodded , "That can be taking care."

With that he went in the direction of the village while thiking , _'I used to give the orders...but now, he does.Jeez I never thought I'd get stuck in the game...'_Rai eventually found the bandits atempting to harm the village and cut them both down.

He sighed speaking to himself , "This would be so much easier if I had a horse..."

He stood there for a while incase anything else came in that direction.Sooner or later he saw his sister with a mage he so vaguly remembered _'That's ...Erk!_'Arisa neared her brother and shouted , "Have you seen a lady troubadour brother!?"

Rai thought for a moment , "No."

The mage looked at him and then Arisa.He seemed to get an all knowing look now.They entered the village and saw a pretty young lady upon a horse with a mend in hand.Erk rushed over , "My lady Priscilla!I have come."

Priscilla nodded and had a nice chat with him .Upon arriving near Arisa and Rai she asked them their names , "I am Priscilla.And you two are?"

They introduced themselves at the same time , "I'm Arisa/Rai"

She laughed as they headed in the two lordlings direction.

**/////With Eliwood/////**

Eliwood walked along side Hector as the two attacked Erik as often as possible.Marcus and Lowen could be seen foghting off more Laus soldiers farther away.Eliwood took his rapier and cut down Erik's horse , "Hector!Grab him!"

Hector did so and Erik started a fuss about wanting to be let go.Eliwood sighed as they headed inside the castle.

**///With the twins///**

The twins with Erk and Priscilla walked towards the castle , including Matthew , Serra and Rebecca.The three who had resently came to them.Matthew walked up beside Arisa , "So, have you fought the good fight?"

Arisa sighed , "Matthew...I don't like having to kill people."

Matthew frowned , "Sometimes it cannot be helped.You need to deal with it.Your brother is fine."

Arisa glared a little , "I'm not bloodthirsty.My brother adapts to things quicker , and I'm not suited for this."

Matthew was the one to sigh this time , "Doesn't matter.This is war , we've got little choice."

Arisa frowned and ignored him for the rest of the walk.As they came upon the castle , Rai shot up the stairs as fast as he could , Arisa following.They came upon a scene that looked like Erik was having a break down.He spoke of a man named Ephidel and how his father changed after that.The black fang was once more mentioned ,Rai whispered to his sister , "I don't like the sound of these black fang people."

Arisa nodded , "Neither do I"

They heard something along the lines of Darin and Ephidel again , Arisa was the only one paying attention to all of it.Then they heard something like Marquess Pherae leaving them and them wanting to kill him.They left shortly after , Eliwood was now somehwhat relieved his father was alive but now they had questions.They wanted to prove his father inocent.

Arisa sighed , "So we are to pursue Darin and claim Marquess Pherae's innocence..."

Rai groaned "On top of that we have to make sure war doesn't break out..."

The twins groaned speaking simultaneosly , "Who would have thought being in a video game would be so hard?"/**////Chapter end/////**

* * *

**PREVIEW:looks like it's time to give the twins a break!!Five days!Why?!Hector and Eliwood are thinking !Or was it something else?The twins sure don't know!!Stay tuned!!!**Note:I hope that was longer.I tried my best to remember things.Tell me if I missed something...


	5. Break from the War

**:::Chapter.5 A Small Break From War::::**

* * *

**////Chapter Start////**

* * *

_Arisa and Rai get a short 5 day break...but what will the twins do?One is separated from the other by Eliwood's small army, and they may make new friends in this bunch_

* * *

Arisa sighed from where she was, Rai had gone off somewhere and had yet to come back to she was as irritated as she could ever be._Where_ _on earth is he?He said he wouldn't be to long. _She then stood up and began to walk around Darin's castle.Arisa had yet to figure out how much longer it would take Hector and Eliwood to get somethings sorted out but she'd live.Walking around it didn't take long before she bumped into Priscilla, who was looking as nice as always."Oh, hello Priscilla.Wheres Erk?Isn't he your escort.?" 

Priscilla smiled at her and titled her head to the side, "Erk said he didn't need to stand by me while we were resting..but what of you Arisa?I would think Rai would be talking to you right now."

Arisa grumbled to herself before replying to the troubadour, "Rai went off somewhere and hasn't come back yet."

The other girl laughed and began to walk by her with a smile on her face, "Well, maybe you'll find him later on."

When Arisa heard that she turned around to ask Priscilla if she'd seen her brother but the troubadour had already gone around a corner and was out of site.She moaned to herself and continued down the long hall, still searching for her twin brother, _well that didn't help me as much as I would have liked..._Of course, she was about to have a good time, she just wasn't aware of it.Arisa was already far to bored to believe she would.

**///////Elsewhere////////**

Rai was running about the castle happy to be free of his sister even if just for the moment.He was quite aware of the fact that since they were close siblings and twins, he wouldn't be able to stay away for very long.Well, he thought he would continue running until he ran into someone that is.That someone just so happened to be the archer Rebecca, whom they'd only met a little while into her, they had both fallen over with Rai landing ontop.He blushed deeply and immediately stood up , showing his hand for her to take.Rebecca was still stunned but took his hand anyway, "What was that..?Geez, you run way to fast Rai."

His laugh was the response to what she said but she didn't seem to mind so much, "Sorry about that Rebecca, I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"I noticed...especially after being fallen on.."

He began to laugh nervously and scratched the back of his head trying to think up a way she would forgive him, even though she probably already did, _think_ _Rai_..._think_! "Well maybe I could make it up to you somehow?"

Rebecca smiled at the thought and nodded, "Sure.All you have to do is watch me practice and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong alright?I'm pretty good but It'd be nice to have a someone watching me."

Rai nodded his head and followed her as she pulled her quiver onto her back , heading outside with him following behind her.

**/////Back with Arisa/////**

Arisa had been walking around for the past few minutes after her encounter with the troubadour and was having no fun at all.Well , that is of course, until she bumped into Guy.The poor sacean didn't realize it and he knocked her over, quickly pulling her up with a extremely embarrassed face.Guy panicked a little, "I'm so sorry Arisa!I didn't see you coming!"

Arisa gave him a smile and laughed, "Its alright, I don't mind ."

He gave a large sigh of relief and caused more laughter to erupt from the twin.He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck as she did so.Arisa soon calmed down and spoke to Guy properly, "I'm sorry.But anyway, How are you Guy?"

Guy smiled at her , seeming rather excited by this topic, he grinned wider as he began to speak, "Really good actually Arisa!My sword practice seems better now!I might even be able to beat Matthew now."

Arisa titled her head to the side , a look of confusion now on her face, "Why do you need to beat Matthew?Aren't you the better fighter?"

He looked as if that comment had just made his day until he sighed rather loudly, "Not really...Matthew always beats me at duels."

That clicked in her head.She sorta got it now.Guy was trying to beat Matthew or else he couldn't consider himself a great swordsman.Arisa smiled at him, patting his shoulder, "Don't worry , you'll beat him eventually."

Guy looked up at her with a wide smile and took her hand , very enthusiastic now, "You really think so Arisa?"

She meerly nodded and waved goodbye, heading off in another direction.The sacean sighed with a smile still on his face.'She sure is nice..'

**/////15 minutes later////**

Arisa had been running about for a while now and just her luck to be found by the person she liked the least; Matthew.He stopped her in her tracks, pulling on the back of her hair, "Now where are you going off to?Your brother is outside with Rebecca."

Arisa yanked her hair away from Matthew's hand roughly, clearly not amused by this.She spat a retort at him, "Its none of your business where I'm going."

Matthew stared at the twin, who was now walking away from him._'is it just me or is she more venomous towards me today...?_'he finally realized she was getting father away from him and ran after her, "Now hold up!"

She whipped around and glared at him, "What Matthew?"

He shrunk back slightly and chuckled, "Don't you want some company?"

Arisa sighed, giving into the theif's wish for now, "Fine..."

**//////With Rai and Rebecca//////**

Bullseye.Rebecca had just gotten yet another of her arrows right on target.That would have been about the 30th well lined up shot she'd taken.Rai clapped for her, Rebecca smiling as he did, "Great job Rebecca!You haven't missed once."

Rebecca grinned at him and walked over, not taking her eyes off hi, "Thanks Rai!I knew bringing you along would be a good idea for now."

He laughed and the two began to talk like friends who went way back.She chattered for quite a while it seemed because the sun was starting to set and they were still outside at that moment.Rai then spoke, "How about we go back inside?"

Rebecca nodded at him, "Hey Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"We are friends right?"

Rai nodded with a surprised look, "Of course.Whenever I can, I'll make sure no one touches you in battle."

Rebecca laughed as if he was bluffing but agreed, "Okay, but if I die because you didn't keep your promise, I'll see to it you get haunted!"

The two laughed at this and walked back inside with happy expression on their faces.The day was coming to a close, and so far, it had been a good one.

**////Back to Arisa/////**

The twin had been walking in mostly silence with Matthew for a while, besides his occasional comments where she might or might not have replied to.Matthew soon grew tired of this silence though and walked infront of her, stopping her in her tracks once more, "Come on Arisa...can't we have a conversation?"

Arisa sighed, "Does it mean that much to you?"

He put on a playful grin and nodded, the female twin shook he head, "Alright...what do want to talk about...?"

The theif laughed and they continued to walk along, "Nothing...but come this way!"

He grabbed her hand and raced down the hallway towards some stone steps that lead upstairs of the castle and she soon found herself being dragged all the way to a large windowsill, watching the sun go down, "This better Arisa?"

She looked at him in surprise and with a smile that was for the first time directed at him nodded, "Yes..yes it is"  
/////Chapter End////

* * *

**Preview:The 5 days break is coming to an end for the twins.Familiar faces from the game show their way and what is this?More friendship is growing and...Rai...whats going on with him!!?Find out in the next chapter!!**Note:I'm sorry this took so long to get out but I've been preoccupied.But anyway, thanks for reading and yeah...sorry if this chapter was kinda of boring..but I needed to use this as a time to get the twins closer to some other characters in FE.


End file.
